In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a storage and travel bag especially useful for holding an item within the bag such as a camera and restraining that item relative to the remainder of the contents of the bag.
When traveling, hiking or the like, it is often desirable and necessary to carry bulky but fragile items that must be protected in a carrying case or bag. Further, it is often necessary to place numerous items within a carrying case or bag yet provide a means or mechanism to maintain certain items securely in a fixed position in the bag. Various means have been proposed to address these needs. Most typically bags which incorporate cushioning material are provided. Alternatively, the items are wrapped in cushioning material and placed within a bag. Nonetheless there has remained the need to provide for improved bag constructions for carrying items and providing a mechanism or means for protection of the items carried within the bag.
Briefly the present invention comprises a storage and travel bag having a generally parallel-piped shape and further including panels defining the enclosed parallel-piped bag with an interior retention or restraining system for holding an item. The retention or restraining system includes an interior retention panel supported by elastic straps or ribbons which serve to tightly compress or hold the item within the bag in a retained or fixed position. The opposite ends of the bag includes pouches into which items such as clothing may be placed for purposes of storage but also the purpose of acting as a cushioning feature of the bag. The retention system may optionally be removable from the bag. In a preferred embodiment, the elastic straps are positioned in combination with a flexible panel (typically fabric) to form a collapsible pocket that will facilitate retention of an item by means of the retention panel. The bag is especially useful as a camera case inasmuch as the camera or similar item to be protected may be positioned within the part of the bag comprising the retention panel and elastic straps.
Thus it is the object of the invention to provide an improved travel and storage bag construction.
It is the further object of the invention to provide an improved storage and travel bag which protects the contents retained in the bag such as a camera or similar item by restraining the item in a compartment with elastic straps, a retention panel and an encapsulating flexible fabric cover or sheet.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved travel and storage bag which is easy to carry, which fits into airline overhead or under the seat compartments, which is inexpensive, rugged, and economical.
These other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.